PS Do Goldfish Become Hollows?
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: A series of notes featuring Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and their household pets. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 1

Dear Aizen-sama,  
You promised when we got to Hueco Mundo you would buy me a pet since they are strictly forbidden in the Seireitei. I've always wanted a dog ever since I met Komamura. Justice would grant me a pet.  
Signed,  
Tousen

P.S. I like dogs. 


	2. Chapter 2

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 2

Dear Kaname-san,  
I have sent Gin to acquire the perfect pet for you. Gin will leave you a message when he returns.

Aizen 


	3. Chapter 3

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 3

Dear Kaname-chan,  
I finally did it. Your perfect pet is waiting for you in your room. Please, remember to feed him daily.  
Love,  
Gin P.S. I hope it's okay if I named it already. I've been calling him Little Gin. 


	4. Chapter 4

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 4

Dear Gin,  
I am NOT naming him Little Gin.  
Signed,  
Tousen P.S. Where is he? All I've found so far is a bowl for his water. 


	5. Chapter 5

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 5

Dear Kaname-chan,  
Maybe he ran away?  
Love, Gin 


	6. Chapter 6

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 6

Dear Aizen-sama,  
My new pet has run away.  
I've only been able to find his water dish.  
Signed,  
Tousen

P.S. Please station all arrancar on high alert for him. 


	7. Chapter 7

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 7

Dear Kaname-san,  
You pet is inside the bowl of water. Please feed it quickly.

Aizen 


	8. Chapter 8

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 8

Dear Kaname-chan,  
Aizen told me to tell you about your new pet.  
He is a goldfish. His name is still Little Gin. The little cannister beside his bowl is his food. I already dumped a whole one in this morning, so he should be okay for a couple of hours. No need to thank me.  
Have a nice day.  
Love,  
Gin P.S. Do not stick your hand in the bowl. You can watch through the glass. 


	9. Chapter 9

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 9

Dear Aizen-sama,  
Gin's choice of pet is undesirable and completely inefficient to my needs. However, I have grown attached and desire to know the conditions under which I can play with him.  
Signed,  
Tousen 


	10. Chapter 10

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 10

Dear Kaname-san,  
Under no conditions remove the fish from the bowl. Just do as Gin says and look through the glass.

Aizen 


	11. Chapter 11

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach!  
Part 11 

Dear Aizen-sama,  
You need to replace Kaname's goldfish again. I just took it out to hold it for a minute this time, I swear! He didn't notice the last time; he just kept petting the bowl, like always.  
Won't happen again. Sorry!  
Love,  
Gin

P.S. Do goldfish become hollows? I think it might be mad at me...


	12. Chapter 12

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or a goldfish.

Part 12

Dear Aizen-sama,  
Since I felt so guilty (and you made me) I managed to find a new goldfish thats looks exactly like Little Gin. Only, he's brown...and furry.  
His goldfish didn't actually die. There's a story behind that... I was going to flush him, but when I hit the lever, he started swimming around in circles. I couldn't let the little guy go down, so I put him back in his bowl.

Love,  
Big Gin &  
Little Gin

P.S. The bathroom needs repairs.


	13. Chapter 13

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 13

Dear Aizen-sama,

Gin found my goldfish! However, he was not returned in the best of health. I request that I be allowed to take him to the vet as well as have his bowl cleaned.

Signed,  
Tousen

P.S. Lately I have heard strange noises in the hall right outside my room. Please ask the arrancar to avoid my door at all costs. 


	14. Chapter 14

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 14

Dear Kaname-chan,  
I cleaned out Little Gin's bowl with some dish soap we had. I find it now smells like spring rain.

Love,  
Big Gin &  
Little Gin

P.S. I left some bubbles in the bowl for Little Gin to play with. 


	15. Chapter 15

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 15

Dear Sosuke Aizen,  
I regret to inform you that Little Gin the goldfish is dead. I think it would be for the better if you didn't tell Kaname. Perhaps it would be easier on him if you just replaced it.

Sincerely,  
Isshin Kurosaki, M.D.

P.S. Please, next time one of your pets needs medical attention, take it to a vet. 


	16. Chapter 16

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 16

Dear Grimmjow,

Take a look around the premises for a small and furry animal. It seems to be missing. If found, return to Gin.

Your Lord and Master,  
Aizen 


	17. Chapter 17

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 17

Dear Aisen-sama,  
Little Gin isn't in his bowl. I'm worried.  
Love,  
Gin 


	18. Chapter 18

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 18

Dear Aizen-Sama,  
I caught the source of the noise. I think it's a ferret and I'm pretty sure it ate the fish.

Grimmjow

P.S. I just caught Tousen-san petting an empty fish tank. 


	19. Chapter 19

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 19

Gin,  
The fish is dead. 

Aizen 


	20. Chapter 20

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 20

Dear Grimmy-Jow,

You found Gingles!  
Thanks!

Love,  
Gin and Gingles

P.S. Don't you think Gingles and I look alike? 


	21. Chapter 21

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 21

Dear Aizen-sama,

Grimmjow said that my goldfish has been eaten by Gin's new pet. Justice demands a swift and severe punishment!

Signed,  
Tousen

P.S. I finally named him Sparkles! 


	22. Chapter 22

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 22

Kaname-san,

The Torture of Gingles is denied. You should have watched Little Gin better.

Aizen 


	23. Chapter 23

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 23 

Dear Kaname-chan,

Little Gin's a fish-fish-fish

He swims in a dish-dish-dish

Fish-fish-fish

Dish-dish-dish

And then he died!

Love,  
Gin and Gingles


	24. Chapter 24

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 24

Dear Tousen Kaname,  
We are pleased to inform you that your goldfish, Little Gin, has won the Hueco Mundo "Best Fish" award. To collect your prize, bring Little Gin to the AA building immediately.  
Cordially,  
Animals of Arrancars C.E.O. Yami 


	25. Chapter 25

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 25

Dear Tousen Kaname,  
We regret the loss of Little Gin, but the outstanding charges resulting from his funeral must be paid immediately. Although you claim one Ichimaru Gin made the charges, it is still and your name and we are forced to hold you accountable.

Thank you,  
Tikamo Hatsumata V.P. and accountant of Furr-Real Funerals 


	26. Chapter 26

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 26

Kaname Tousen,  
The Humane Society for Animal Cruelity has been informed of the abuse of Little Gin. The cause and actions leading to his death are under investigation.

Yamada Hantatarou 45th seat of HSAC and member of 4H 


	27. Chapter 27

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 27

Dear Aizen-sama,  
I don't want anymore pets.

Love,  
Tousen 


	28. Chapter 28

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 28

Dear Tousen,  
I replaced Little Gin for you!  
Love,  
Big Gin

P.S.  
I already named him! 


	29. Chapter 29

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 29

Dear Gin,  
Thank you for my new bunny! I love it. I'm not naming him PANDIMESIONALGALACTOSUPERWINKLES Chappy the VIII! I named him Carlos.

Love,  
Kaname

P.S. Please try not to assist me in his care. 


	30. Chapter 30

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 30

Dear Rangiku-chan,  
I have a new pet! Aizen-sama said it would be okay if you came over for a few days to visit! His name is Gingles and he is very cute! Everyone says he looks like me.  
Please say you'll come!

Love,  
Gin and Gingles

P.S. Do you think I'm cute? 


	31. Chapter 31

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 31

Dear Aizen-sama,

I made a new cage for Carlos! Unfortunately this took up my entire room. I need separate sleeping quarters.

Love,  
Kaname

P.S. Unless you'll let me sleep in his cage, too. 


	32. Chapter 32

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 32

Dear Kira-kun,  
I have missed you so! I've been very busy coming up with new pets for Tousen. I wake up every morning at exactly whatever time Tousen bangs on my door. I then get dressed and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth for exactly four minutes and twenty-six seconds, humming "Hap-py Peo-ple" to myself. Though Grimmjow--who's my next-door neighbor--says I don't quite hum. He says it's more of a "torment than a song". Then I walk with Grimmy to the dining room where we eat breakfast with everyone. After breakfast I talk to Gingles for a while and he always--

squish

--sent you a pet spider, since you always look so down. I thought a pet would cheer you up!

Love,  
Gin and Gingles

P.S. Be careful when you open this. I put him in the envelope! 


	33. Chapter 33

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 33

Dear Gin,  
Yamamoto won't let me visit. He said something about you guys being traitors to the Seireitei and cavorting with you would be treason or some nonsense like that. Perhaps you guys could visit over here or we could meet up in the human world? I can't wait to see Gingles!

Love,  
Rangiku

P.S. What did you say to Kira? He's been spraying the entire third division with insecticide. 


	34. Chapter 34

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 34

Dear Kaname Tousen,

The Humane Society for Animal Cruelity has been investigated of the abuse of Little Gin. The cause and actions leading to his death have informed us you are unfit to be a caretaker to Carlos or any other animal you may posess. We have taken immediate action to remove Carlos from any further danger. 

Yamada Hantatarou 45th seat of HSAC and member of 4H 


	35. Chapter 35

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 35

Dear Aizen-sama!  
They took Carlos from me! It's all Gin's fault. Justice demands Carlos is returned to me!

Tousen 


	36. Chapter 36

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 36

Dear Aizen-sama,

I'm concerned about Tousen-sama. He has been sulking in his cage for days now. It's bad morale for Tousen to display such poor leadership. The other arrancar are starting to talk. You might want to look into this problem yourself.

Love,  
Grimmjow

P.S. Can you have him do something about all of the woodchips? They're spilling out from under his door. 


	37. Chapter 37

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 37

Dear Gin,

Whatever you did to Kaname--fix it. Immediately.

Or Else,  
Aizen 


	38. Chapter 38

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 38

Dear Kaname-chan,

I'm sorry that PANDIMESIONALGALACTOSUPERWINKLES Chappy the VIII was taken away from you. Here's a cat to make up for it. I named him Drop.

Love,  
Gin and Gingles 


	39. Chapter 39

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 39

Dear Aizen-sama,

Tousen called me to his room last night. When I arrived he opened the door, shoved a furball into my arms and slammed the door shut. There was a note from Gin-sama attached to its collar. Name's Drop?

Love,  
Grimmjow

P.S. What am I supposed to do with it? The cat took over my bed. 


	40. Chapter 40

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 40

Dear Tousen-sama,  
I miss you!  
Love,  
PANGALACTOSUPERWINKLES Chappy the VIII!

P.S. Do you have twenty bucks I can borrow? 


	41. Chapter 41

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 41

Dear Gin,  
I know it was you!

Tousen

P.S. No. 


	42. Chapter 42

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 42

Dear Espada and Arrancar,

Open betting on:  
A) Who will keep their pet the longest (Tousen-sama or Gin-sama)  
B) How long it will take Gin-sama to get rid of Tousen-sama's pets C) If Tousen-sama will ever find out Gin is getting rid of his pets and D) If Tousen will ever be able to keep a pet.

If you would like to place a bet contact Szayel Aporro Grantz. 


	43. Chapter 43

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 43

Dear Szayel,

Put me down for twenty dollars in favor of Gin keeping his pet longer.

Your Lord and Master,  
Aizen 


	44. Chapter 44

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 44

Dear Grimmy-jow,

How's the cat?

Love,  
Gin and Gingles 


	45. Chapter 45

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 45

Dear Gin-sama,

Drop's pretty cool. We get along well enough.

Love,  
Grimmjow

P.S. Please don't address me as "Grimmy-Jow" in public anymore. 


	46. Chapter 46

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 46

Dear Tousen-sama,

Although I understand why you dismissed the cat to Grimmjow please reconsider your placement. The beast has attacked several innocent arrancar, including myself. When we deigned to remove it permanently, Grimmjow protected it and proceeded to threaten anyone that held distaste for the cat.

Ulquiorra

P.S. Edorad attempted to dispose of that trash and failed. In retaliation, Grimmjow removed a large portion of hair from his head. I believe he was intending to remove the head itself. 


	47. Chapter 47

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 47

Dear Rangiku-chan,

I'm sorry you can't make it here. We'll make plans for a future get together soon. Izuru didn't like his spider? Don't worry. I'll send him more. He's bound to like one.

Love,  
Gin and Gingles 


	48. Chapter 48

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 48

Dear Captain Ichimaru,

If I say I love the spiders, will you stop sending them to me?

Love,  
Kira Izuru

P.S. "Captain" was just out of habit. I don't actually still think you're my captain. Even though you are since they haven't fired you or replaced you... 


	49. Chapter 49

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 49

Dear Ulquiorra,

This Drop-"the beast" as you referred to it-is in the seemingly affectionate care of Grimmjow and I will not interfere with this justice.

Tousen

P.S. Gin may be persuaded to do so. 


	50. Chapter 50

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 50

Dear Aizen-sama,

You're losing the bet--Tousen refuses to accept another animal for Gin to kill.

Love,  
Szayel Aporro Grantz 


	51. Chapter 51

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 51

Dear Kira-kun,

You like them? I was about to give this tarantula to Szayel, but now I'll send him to you!

Love,  
Gin

P.S. He's too big to fit in the envelope so expect a package in the mail in a few days. 


	52. Chapter 52

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 52

Dear Gin,

Perhaps you could convince Aizen to kidnap one of those ryoka...the red-haired girl maybe. Yamamoto would definately let me visit then!

Love,  
Rangiku

P.S. Kira keeps sending his third seat out to get the mail. He refuses to open anything until it has been thoroughly inspected first. Weird, huh? Do you know anything about that? 


	53. Chapter 53

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 53

Dear Szayel,

Perhaps I should just make Kaname a pet. He's be so delighted to received something from me that he'd have to keep it. Therefore, I win!

Your Lord and Master,  
Aizen 


	54. Chapter 54

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 54

Dear Kira Izuru,  
3rd squad lieutenant and acting captain,

Recently a package postage marked Hueco Mundo was confiscated by the Special Forces. It was sent to the first division, then forwarded to the twelth division for further inspection. If deemed safe by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi it will be returned to you shortly.

2nd squad captain and leader of the special forces,  
Soi Fon

P.S. The 2nd squad and special forces are not responsible for any damage, injuries, or deaths resulting from Captain Kurotsuchi's care. 


	55. Chapter 55

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 55

Dear Ichimaru-sama,

Unfortunately the package you sent me was confiscated and sent to the twelth division for investigation. If the creature survives Captain Kurotsuchi's care, I have named it Cliff.

Love,  
Izuru 


	56. Chapter 56

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 56 

Dear Gin,

Just this morning there was boy sitting on my doorstep holding a note from Aizen-sama.  
I have enclosed it:

"_Dear Kaname,  
In order to silence your incessant whining, I have created a more durable pet for you. His name is Wonderwice and I expect that he will be in excellent care._

_Love,  
Aizen-sama_

_P.S. He is an arrancar, but he isn't quite up to par with his brothers. It seems he gets picked on more often than not. I expect you to remedy this immediately."_

In order to respect Aizen-sama's wishes, I command you to leave Wonderwice alone.

Tousen


	57. Chapter 57

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 57

Die Ulquiorra,  
Ya got a problem with my cat?

Grimmjow 


	58. Chapter 58

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 58

Dear Kira,

Since I'm still your captain I have decided to return to my position in the Seireitei. Since you will help me, I have forwarded a note to Captain Commander Yamamoto, telling him about your alliance with me. I think he will be pleased to find that your loyalty knows no bounds.

Love,  
Gin

P.S. Is Cliff well? 


	59. Chapter 59

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 59

Dear Grimmjow,

How dare you address your note so insincerely! I will inform Aizen-sama of your "Die Ulquiorra" comment. I am certain Aizen-sama will frown upon this.

Die,  
Ulquiorra

P.S. I hate your cat. 


	60. Chapter 60

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 60

Dear Kira-fukutaichou,  
Your package seems to be an arachnid. After thoroughly examing it for any oddities, I have returned it in order to silence my subordinates' screams of terror upon seeing it. Even I must admit that it is a very large spider.

Captain Kurotsuchi

P.S. This was written by Nemu. 


	61. Chapter 61

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 61

Dear Captain Kurotsuchi,

Thank you for the return of Cliff. He is being well taken care of within the third division's prison cells. However, I was wondering if perhaps you could do me a favor regarding this Hueco Mundo issue. I am sure it will be worth your time.

Kira Izuru 


	62. Chapter 62

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 62

Dear Aizen-sama,

Thank you for Wonderwice. He and I have bonded. I have even set up a playdate for him later this week with Yami. I hope they will become friends. So far I have had no interference from Gin.

Love,  
Kaname and Wonderwice

P.S. Enclosed is a picture Wonderwice drew for you. 


	63. Chapter 63

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 63

Dear Yama,

A aa aaaaaa a aaaaaaaaa aaaa aaaa Aaaaa-aaaa aa Aaaaa Aaaaa. A aaaa aaa aaa'a aaaa aa aaa aaaa. A aaaa Aaaa a aa aaaaaa aaaa aaa a aaaaa aaaa. Aa aaaa aaaa aaaa aaaa aaa Aaaa Aaaaaa, aaaaaa aaa aaaaa Aaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaa aa aaaaa aa aaaaaaa.

Love, Gin

P.S. Aaaa a aaaa aaa.  
P.S.S. I have encrypted my note.  
P.S.S.S. Here's a hint: 'A' stands for every letter in the alphabet. 


	64. Chapter 64

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 64 

Dear Gin,

Yesterday Kira received a letter from you and raced into the First Division office, claiming not to be involved in one of your schemes. Yamamoto later received your note and I translated it for him. However, I want to make sure everything's correct before I give it to him.  
Enclosed is my translation.

"_Dear Yama,_

_I am having a wonderful time with Aizen-sama in Hueco Mundo. I hope that you don't miss me too much. I told Kira I am coming back for a visit soon. We will then take over the Soul Society, unless you allow Rangiku Matsumoto to visit me instead.  
Love, Gin_

_P.S. Have a nice day.  
P.S.S. I have encrypted my note.  
P.S.S.S. Here's a hint: 'A' stands for every letter in the alphabet."_

If this is correct, please reply to me immediately.

Love,  
Rangiku


	65. Chapter 65

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 65

Dear Kira-fukutaichou,

I believe I have found the perfect specimen for your request. I will package it accordingly.

Captain Kurotsuchi 


	66. Chapter 66

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 66

Dear Kaname,

Little Wonderwice is quite the artist. I have framed the picture he drew for me, and it is now hanging on my wall.

Love,  
Aizen

P.S. I have asked Gin to go to the local animal shelter to reward Little Wonderwice with his very own pet. 


	67. Chapter 67

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 67

Dear Gin,

I have noticed you have a little knack for messing with Kaname's pets. If I am informed of any harm befalling Wonderwice, I will hold you responsible.

Or Else,  
Aizen 


	68. Chapter 68

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 68

Dear Ran-chan,

It is cracked! How did you figure it out so quickly? I will send a request to Yamamoto to promote you to captain!

Love,  
Gin and Gingles 


	69. Chapter 69

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 69

Dear Kurotsuchi-Taichou,

I peered into the package before sending it, and I am speechless.

Kira 


	70. Chapter 70

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 70

Dear Aizen-sama,

I am please to inform you that you won the bet. But sadly, as you were the only one to actually bet on the event, you only receive your original twenty dollars back.

Love,  
Szayel Aporro Grantz 


	71. Chapter 71

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 71

Dear Aizen-sama,

Thank you for my bunny. It's name tag said Carlos. I promise to take really good care of it.  
Tou-nii says it reminds him of a rabbit he once had.

Love,  
Wonderwice 


	72. Chapter 72

P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 72 

Dear Aizen,

I had the misfortune of crossing Ichimaru-san's path this morning as he was opening a package. As he untied the ribbon holding it closed, the box immediately sprang to life. Upon peering inside, he screamed and fled with Gingles-san. I curiously looked inside the box to see what scared him. There was only a small, orange hollow-esque creature resembling a goldfish. It was completely harmless. I have placed the creature in a bowl of water I borrowed from Tousen-san and returned it to Ichimaru-san's room.

Love,  
Yami

P.S. I hope he's pleased. I know he loved to get goldfish for Tousen.

* * *

THE END

Seriously.


End file.
